nintendo_games_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle
General information * Isabelle is a yellow dog. She has drooping ears, a bushy tail and a bun. She wears a squared green blouse and a skirt. During the winter, her blouse is replaced by a yellow vest. She also wears a small pink ribbon in front of the neck. * She is rather quiet, shy and reserved. She seems to have an attraction for the Mayor in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. * She gets along well with all the inhabitants of the village she administers. She hasn't any enemy and she is a big fan of K.K. Slider. * She's the twin sister of Digby, who works at the Happy Home Academy. * Her birthday is December, 20th. Her french name, Marie, is a pun on the word "mairie" which means "town hall" wereas his jappenease one, Shizue, makes a reference to her breed. * An amiibo figure of Isabelle is sold with Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival. For more information, see here. Another one will be available. For more information, see Isabelle (Summer Outfit) (Animal Crossing Series). Appearances * ' ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2012)' This game marks the first appearance of Isabelle. She's the assistant of the player, and explain him the various rights and duties of a mayor. She never goes out of the city hall, except when the player wants to build a public work. She can be found sleeping by the player, what allows the construction of the Dream Suite. * ' Animal Crossing Plaza (2013)' Isabelle is a non-playable character. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014)' Isabelle appears as a trophy. She can also intervene in the stages to distribute fruits to the players. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014)' Isabelle appears as a trophy. She can also intervene in the stages to distribute fruits to the players. * '''DLC of ''Mario Kart 8 (2015)' Isabelle, the Villager and Dry Bowser are downloadable as a DLC since April 2015. * '''DLC of ''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (2015)' Isabelle and Resetti are available as a DLC of this Capcom's game since June 2015. * ' Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer (2015)' Isabelle sits in the real estate agency when she wants to propose public works to the player. * ' Super Mario Maker (2015)' Isabelle is a playable character. * ' Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (2015)' Isabelle is a playable character. She can wear six outfits including her yellow vest, her green shirt, a pink one, a black suit and a Christmas dress. Gallery Isabelle1.jpg|Isabelle, ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf, 2012 Isabelle2.jpg|Isabelle, DLC of Mario Kart 8, 2015 Isabelle3.jpg|Isabelle, DLC of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, 2015 IsabelleACAF.png|Isabelle, Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, 2015 IsabelleACAF2.png|Isabelle, Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, 2015 IsabelleACAF3.png|Isabelle, Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, 2015 Category:Characters Category:Animal Crossing: New Leaf Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer Category:Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival Category:Nice people Category:Animal Crossing Plaza Category:Super Mario Maker